pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magikarp
|textcolor = yellow |name = Magikarp |jname = (コイキング Koikingu) |image = Magikarp.png |ndex = 129 |evofrom = None |evointo = Gyarados |gen = Generation I |pronun = MAJ-ih-karp |hp = 20 |atk = 10 |def = 55 |satk = 15 |sdef = 20 |spd = 80 |total = 200 |species = Fish Pokémon |type = |height = 2'11" |weight = 22.0 lbs |ability = Swift Swim Rattled (Dream World) |color = Red |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Magikarp (Japanese: コイキング Koikingu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. The only moves that can be learned by Magikarp are Splash, Flail, and Tackle, but the move Bounce can also be learned via breeding. Appearance Magikarp is a Fish Pokémon. Its body is made up of red scales. Its fins are either yellow or white. They also have "whiskers" or Maxilliary Barbells. Female Magikarp have white barbells while male Magikarp have yellow barbells. Magikarp refers to them as his magnificent barbs in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Special abilities Magikarp have the ability Swift Swim, which increases Magikarp's Speed when it is raining. Despite being strong in the past, its descendants are considerably weaker. It struggles to swim against even the weakest of currents. Evolution Magikarp evolves into Gyarados at level 20. In the anime Magikkarp's first appeared in the anime in Episode 001 - "I Choose You, Pokemon!" When Ash and Pikachu are fleeing from a flock of Spearow, they jump into a lake to escape, and a Magikarp is seen swimming away followed by a Gyarados, which chases Ash and Pikachu out of the lake. Magikarp's first major appearance was with Team Rocket in Episode 015 - "Battle Aboard the St. Anne". James gets a Magikarp from a dealer, who cheated his money or bottle caps three times in the whole series of Pokémon Anime, in a golden Poké Ball, of which the gold color disguised the red part of the Poké Ball. It then evolves into a Gyarados, when James kicks it away after the ship sank. The newly-evolved Gyarados then uses Dragon Rage to send Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Team Rocket blasting away to an island. Game info Magikarp is the most common Pokémon in the waters of all the Pokémon regions. It can be found in every body of water in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It is considered to be the weakest Pokémon because it can only use three moves. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any body of water, no matter if the water is freshwater or saltwater. It can even thrive in polluted waters. However, if it is taken care of properly, it evolves into a magnificent Gyarados, at level 20. Until it reaches level 20, it is pretty much useless. Game locations |redblue=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp Salesman |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp Salesman |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod, Surf on the Lake of Rage |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod, Surf on the Lake of Rage |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Fish with Old Rod or Good Rod |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Fish with Old Rod, Magikarp Salesman |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Fish with Old Rod, Trade a Finneon on Route 226 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Fish with Old Rod, Trade a Finneon on Route 226 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Fish with an Old Rod or a Good Rod |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Buy from a Magikarp Salesman |bwrarity=One }} Side game locations |Channel=Secret Cove |RS Pinball=Ocean (Ruby Field) |Trozei=SOL Laboratory 3, Secret Storage 5, Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (7F-11F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B12F) |Ranger1=Safra Sea, Sekra Mountain Range }} Pokédex entries | txtcolor=yellow| redblue=In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. | yellow=Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles. | gold=An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet. | silver=For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump.| crystal=This weak and pathetic Pokémon gets easily pushed along rivers when there are strong currents.| ruby=Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research on it.| sapphire=Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.| emerald=Its swimming muscles are weak, so it is easily washed away by currents. In places where water pools, you can see many Magikarp deposited there by the flow.| firered=It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world.| leafgreen=In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.| diamond=It is said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one knows why it has managed to survive.| pearl=It is unable to swim against even slow-moving currents. It always splashes about for some reason.| platinum=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| heartgold=An underpowered, pathetic Pokémon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet. | soulsilver=For no reason, it jumps and splashes about, making it easy for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it mid-jump.| black=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| white=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| black 2=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| white 2=A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.| }} Pokédex numbers | name=Magikarp| kanto=#129| johto=#076| hoenn=#129| sinnoh=#023 }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Magikarp are commonly known as the weakest Pokémon in the games. Based on Base Stat average however, Sunkern would be the weakest. **Magikarp isn't even in the list of the Top 10 Pokémon With the Weakest Stats. *It is one of few -Pokémon that cannot learn Surf. *This is the only Pokémon that an Old Rod can catch in R/B. *In Pokemon Platinum Magikarp is the lowest, and also the highest level non-glitch Pokémon available for capture at level 1 and 100, beating out even the level 80 Arceus for highest. It is only available in a pond in the Resort Area with a Super Rod in Platinum, where only Magikarp can be caught and range in level anywhere from level 1 to 100 *Its Japanese name is Koiking, which means "King of Koi." However, Magikarp is one of the weakest Pokémon. *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, Time, and Sky are the only games where Magikarp can be taught a TM move, such as Wide Slash. *Magikarp is one of the only Pokémon that doesn't learn moves better than its evolution. *Even if a low-level Pokemon were to beat a very high level Magikarp, they would barely get any Exp. Points from defeating it, showing how bad Magikarp's stats really are. *Magikarp is one of 18 Pokemon that cannot learn any TMs. Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon